


The second genius

by rileyislugubrious



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, howdopeoplecomeupwithsomanytags, thisshitgonnabefunnyiswear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyislugubrious/pseuds/rileyislugubrious
Summary: A new girl joins the BAU, takes everyones hearts, and their patience.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 57





	The second genius

**Author's Note:**

> my notes disappeared those fat hoes. Anyway this website is a cunt sometimes enjoy my story. THEY GOT RID OF MY TAGS AS WELL STUPID ASS WHORES. it gave me a warning after I- this website can suck the toe beans in my furry suit.

I walked into the bullpen, the cold dry air immediately making me shiver. 'This is going to be fun' you thought with an annoyed tinge. Looking around the room you saw a diverse group of characters. Making your way towards the offices above a hand on you shoulder caused you to whip around.

"hey there pretty thing, calm down, what are you doing at a place like this" A tall handsome man told me. I smirked knowing he would be shocked at why I was really there, so I decided to mess with him. "I came here looking for my cousin" you said, faking a pout. 

He still grinned, oblivious to my plan. "Agent Derek Morgan, what can I do to help". You look up at him through your eyelashes, using your experience as a seducer to get his guard down. She started biting her lip as if she was concentrating, and her feet shifted awkwardly. She was using her innocent looks to stir a reaction from Morgan. Boy was it working. 

He was in it fully now, ready to drag her to an empty office and rail her right there. Then her old friend Aaron Hotchner came up beside them. 

"Ah Morgan, I see you've met our newest recruit". He said blankly, oblivious to what she had done minutes prior. 

His face contorted into shock, eyebrows furrowing and eye narrowing. You smiled innocently and reached your hand out to him "Agent Riley Hotchner at your service" 

He shook your hand still looking confused, and Hotch led you to his office a small bit later. "What did you do this time" He said, knowing from Morgan's face you had messed with him.  
You shrugged, "just used my old job experience to fight back at his flirting, he had no idea I was the new recruit". 

Despite his normal behavior, he laughed. The team all looked up from their desks, curious as to how someone could make their drill sergeant bust out laughing. But you had that effect on him, always had. You two were cousins after all and as soon as a spot in the BAU was open you dropped everything and submitted an application. 

"You should do that more often, to both Reid and Morgan. Morgan so he can get a taste of his own medicine, Reid because I'd pay good money to see him flustered"  
You nodded, a smile etched onto your face. "Lets go meet the team shall we"


End file.
